


Дорога из желтого кирпича

by Anrietta



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrietta/pseuds/Anrietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Элли идет по дороге из желтого кирпича, не зная, что встретит любовь человека из страны Оз - Австралии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорога из желтого кирпича

Роберт:  
Сегодня день Святого Валентина. Ты ждешь на улице, я подхожу, обнимаю, зарываюсь лицом в волосы. Элли, родная, ты нужна мне, я так соскучился.  
Вновь, как два года назад, тихо ложится на землю снег.

***  
Странно, я почти не помню, как ты появилась в моей жизни. Работа с Хаусом, непредсказуемая, как русские горки, забирала все силы. А ты всегда была рядом, серьезная девчонка-отличница с хвостиком.  
Секс убивает. Ты кого-нибудь убивала?  
О твоем прошлом не знал никто.  
О твоей безнадежной любви к Хаусу знала вся больница.  
О, Господи, как тебе было страшно в ту ночь. И я не ушел, просто не мог уйти. Да и не хотел.  
Неприятно быть готовой пиццей? Мне было плевать.  
А потом я понял, что влюбился. Когда та женщина, фотограф, подарила мне твой снимок.  
Я больше не мог делать вид, что все просто и ясно, что между нами только секс. Не мог молчать о своих чувствах.  
Все изменилось в один миг. Я видел, как ты испугалась. Себя, меня, призраков прошлого и неизвестности будущего. И тогда я придумал вторники. Чтобы хоть раз в неделю сказать тебе, что я рядом. Я знал, что ты вернешься, как возвращалась всегда.  
Я знал, что готов ждать.  
И ты пришла. Пришла, когда я почти перестал в это верить. Как мне было с тобой хорошо и как трудно. Чем больше ненависти было в твоих глазах, тем сильнее ты обнимала меня. И я уходил, чтобы не видеть этой ненависти. Ночь, дорога, скорость, одиночество, вечное одиночество.  
Как же я люблю тебя.  
Элли, это же я, Роберт - твой мальчик из страны Оз. А ты все мечтаешь о Гудвине, великом и ужасном.

 

Элли:  
Тайна и боль, убийственное сочетание для такой, как я. В него невозможно было не влюбиться. А он играл со мной, как с игрушкой йо-йо. Оттолкнет и вновь вернет обратно.  
В самый страшный день моей жизни ты единственный поддержал меня. Что мне было терять? Я ни о чем не жалела, только стыдно было, что он узнал.  
Взаимная любовь существует где-то в другой галактике. А в этом мире есть секс. Где угодно и сколько угодно. Мне нравилось играть с тобой, дразнить, ловить восхищение в глазах. До тех пор, пока мы оба соблюдали правила игры.  
Все было так хорошо. Пока ты не перешел черту.  
Я тебя бросила, окончательно и бесповоротно. Не хотела видеть, разговаривать, не хотела думать о тебе. А втайне ждала каждого вторника.  
А потом пришло время перемен. Ты решил отказаться от всего, что напоминало о прежней жизни. Но к тому, что ты откажешься от меня, я была не готова.  
Я не хотела тебя терять. Ты был нужен мне.  
Я стояла на лестнице и боялась, что опоздала. Щелчок замка. Твое лицо, улыбка.  
Сегодня вторник.  
С тобой мне было спокойно. Ты утешал меня, лечил, умел меня рассмешить. А как я на тебя злилась, как ненавидела за то, что ты не он. Как хорошо, что ты не он.

***  
Сегодня день Святого Валентина. День, когда начались наши странные отношения.  
Снова идет снег. Все как тогда.  
Прошло два года, и сейчас я могу признаться себе: это была не игра, не наваждение, не жалость – любовь. Из всех сотрудников, в тебя влюбиться мне грозило меньше всего. Но именно это случилось.  
Я иду по дороге из желтого кирпича. Я очень хочу вернуться домой. К тебе.  
А волшебник Гудвин оказался обычным человеком.  
Сколько боли я тебе причинила. Прости меня, Роберт. Прости свою маленькую Элли.  
Ты еще не знаешь, но сегодня я найду в себе силы сказать тебе правду. Сказать, как я люблю тебя.


End file.
